Anniversary
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: It was March 8th; A sick Anniversary of a devastating day. Levy and Gajeel can mourn... But, Why couldn't they forget?


_Omigosh, Side project #40 billion completed~!_

_This fic was almost completely based of one song lyric-_

_This is where we're supposed to be, sitting by the broken tree_

_No tragedy, no poetry, just staring at the sky~_

_Because what other couples has a 'broken tree'? Anyway, more info will probably be down at the bottom~_

* * *

In Fairy Tail, it seemed to be an off day. The entire guild was soundless, words being talked as a normal volume. Not a fight to be seen. Everyone kept their drinking light, and kept their insults down to a mumble. Even _Natsu_ was oddly calm. The whole scene would've made anyone gasp with suprise, or even pinch themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. But something oddly eery was passing over the guild. Like an invisible cloud loomed over the bar, creating a thick, yet fragile atmosphere. No one was sure what was going on, or why the world seemed so somber. But it was, and no one seemed to truley question why, or defy it's translucent law.

But, for some. They remember this day; as it's scars had not quite healed. And others took the time to comfort those affected.

It was the date of March 8th.

A sick anniversary of a devestating day. One that severely changed the life of 4; for the better or worse was simply a point of view. Yet, this day was only the first year after the attack. The healing process long since began, but was still in persistance, and no where near ending. The girl who was truly affected by it most, or as people thought, was usually accompanied by the cause of all the trauma she had gained. If anything; Levy could laugh at the ironicity of it all. But, that was difficult to do with how she was at the moment.

The Bookworm claimed a seat farthest from the guild-members, no books cascading around her seat as they did routinely. She sat alone, Jet and Droy missing on that day. She expected it as much, as they went through the experience just as much as she did. Levy wished she could say that she felt miserable, or melancholy. But, being honest: She felt numb. Her mind and body unsure of how to feel, while where the scars, cuts and bruises used to be, seemed to itch unbearably. And her heart just felt missing at that point. She hadn't spoken a word since the day before, as words seemed like a distraction to what truly was going on. Even if she did say anything, what was there to speak? Was she to mourn over past scars? Tell the tale like a horror story? Curse the world for bringing something she never deserved?

All seemed too much, or just cliche. Compared to the silence she carried, nothing could match. Unspoken words had more meaning. Like books; they had so much hidden behind paper thin walls, told lores, kept secrets through centuries, and prided by many. All without telling a single whisper. It's what Levy envied most about books, and today was a day she wished she could be one. So that she wouldn't have to relive the memory every day, she could simply skip that chapter of her life, and continue reading on. But, her life was more of a broken record; whenever making progress, it skips back to the repeated, ugly tune. Never ceasing, and playing over and over, until someone comes along and has the mercy to rid it's existance.

But, even with her own bravery and strength that she showed, this day still haunted her. Sometimes, the nightmares seemed like they would never end. How incredibly terrified she became when alone in the dark. The Bluenette could pin-point where every bruise, scrape, and cut was. Simply from memory that could not be erased, and seemed to devour her in a thick coat of fear.

And something Levy never would of imagined a year before now, was that she'd be waiting for the person who scratched her record. That she'd be more worried about him, than herself. As she knew that she wasn't the one that was scarred the worst by it. It was the attacker himself. Gajeel Redfox; His former self the cruelest, meanest, scumbag bastard of Phantom Lord, now a member of Fairy Tail. Trying his hardest to recreate his life into something better, and apologize for all that he did to his friends. The Black Steel was the one who took most of the blow; maybe not at first, or even physically. But; Levy could forgive him. Even with her being one of the kinder people in Fairy Tail, it had taken her months to even think him a being worth living. But, with how much he had done for her, how much he had given for her, and how hard he tried to replace her devestating crucification rememberance with happy, loving days spent well. And, though he had almost stolen away her life, he had saved her from so many more trying to do the same. Levy was more than even with Gajeel, and could only hope that the guilt taking over him would soon leave him. But, his healing would take just as long as her own. For whatever reasons, humans were put to the test, pushed and broken at their weakness, only to strive to become stronger. Even with hinderences such as what her team and new friend burdened. The physical not nearly as straining as the emotional agony they could hardly bare.

And yet, she still sat there. Waiting for him, to come through those doors. Levy didn't know what she'd do when she saw him, but she figured that there would be something.

Just,_ something_.

* * *

Gajeel stood. He didn't move, he just was stuck, iron boots unable to move from the ground he stood on. The man felt as rooted to the ground as the tree before him. That tree... He **despised** it. More than anything in the world. It was scarred with his old destructive self, the last remaining evidence of the horrible man he used to be. The Black Steel cursed himself silently, wondering why the hell he was becoming so soft. That this shouldn't matter to him anymore, that the past was the fucking past, and that's all it will ever be. Why the hell did he even remember today?

In fact, how did he even get here? All this morning, he kept re-living those horrifying moments. Reminding him how much of a bastard he was, how much he hurt those close to him, and how much he just deserved to die in a fucking hole. And then, somewhere along the road of rememberance of those horrible memories, he ended up here. Gajeel knew that she was probably waiting for him at the guild hall, that she was worrying about him. But, he wouldn't be able to look at her. Just the thought of her brought up how he crucified her, just to pick a fight. The Iron Man knew he wouldn't be able to look at her, not for a long time.

He didn't even fucking deserve to breathe the same air as her. She needed better than him, anyone but him. He was monster, and she was just a little doll. In her own little play world. She deserved a Prince-Charming in one of her fairy-tales, not the villain locking her in the tower. God... What was happening to him...?

Gajeel stared long and hard at the tree in front of him. Looking at the deep scars in the tree, where iron bolts once were. He could still imagine them all hanging limp from the tree, him having to check their pulse to make sure they were still alive. Watching her scream with pain, and smiling like a maniac as he did the deed. He could still remember the feeling of that paint sliding off his finger, and unto her stomach. Making sure to go as slow as possible, letting her know she was marked. Cursed with a signal of war.

And it was all _His. God. Damned.** Fault.**_

Not even those two fan-boys deserved that. No one did. Except for maybe Gajeel, who certainly felt like he should just smash his head open with a boulder at this point.

He was practicaly reliving the scene; he could smell the metallic blood waft through the air. Droy and Jet blurting out incoherent mumbles of resist as they were stapled to the tree, almost unconcious due to such heavy blows to their heads. Yet, Levy was still awake. Watching him do this to her. At the time, Gajeel couldn't get enough of it. His sadistic nature so happily causing her torment. Why didn't he fucking knock her out so those eyes wouldn't haunt him anymore. Those horrid eyes. Those big doe eyes, full of hurt, and confusion. Beaten and tortured. A lost defiance. Scared. So horrified, and staring at him with such fear.

_Why? Why won't she stop staring at me?_

Involuntarily, he slammed his fist unto the trunk of the tree. Marking it horredously yet, again.

A scream was stuck in his throat. He wanted to thrash about, and destroy the ever-living essence out of this tree. Thrash about. Kill it. Hurt it. Something!

He just had to do fucking _something_.

* * *

_Is it wrong I almost feel bad writing this fic...? Idk... maybe it's just me, but I don't like making the characters feel bad D;_

_Another song that you might wanna listen to while reading this fic that'll make you feel really sad; Circles - Hollywood Undead_

_Yeah... Don't worry Gajeel, we still love you! Next chapter~_


End file.
